bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Crash (Batch)
:For other uses, see Candy Crash. Candy Crash is a seasonal unit batch released as part of the Brave Halloween 2019 festival event. Description "The time has come once more for the dead to return to the world of the living in celebration of unlife. Colorful flowers decorate altars upon well-cleaned graves, welcoming the departed into the homes they once inhabited. An elegant noblewoman beckons for you to sit with her and watch the unfurling festivities, but a commotion draws your attention away. A white figure blurs past both of you, and in an instant, the offerings have been swiped clean! Dance through the spirits to track down the food thief, and get ready for the festival of a lifetime!" History Azucar Abbey Lydia strolls through the streets where The Return, a festival to honor those dead and departed, is being set up. Lydia, who has been dead for over 100 years, is elated to use this time to catch up with family and friends. Lydia reminisces about the festival, recalling that most spirits remain invisible as to help the living stay at ease. As the spirits gather to eat the food that their loved ones left out for them, they find that, after looking away for only a moment, someone has eaten all of their food. At first, Lydia brushes it off, thinking that “the imps had started their pranks early this year.” Before continuing this thought, Lydia notices a strange girl, dressed in foreign garb, eating stolen food from each and every altar at The Return. Noticing her jerky, stiff movements, Lydia concludes that the girl, who looks to barely be an adult, is undead. Lydia places her hand on the young girls shoulder, but finds herself chilled to the bone by the girls body temperature. Lydia brushes it off, explaining that the young girl cannot just eat other spirits food. The mysterious young girl ignores her, much to Lydia’s dismay. Lydia apologizes to everyone for the young girl’s behavior, claiming that “they were all freshly dead once too.” Lydia then pulls the young girl away to talk with her. Lydia introduces herself, and notes than the young girl, who claims her name to be Yin-Yin, is still entranced by all of the sweet, delicious food. Lydia is taken aback by her strange name, and the fact that Yin-Yin immediately asks her for more food, as she claims to be starving. Lydia ignores her, stating that Yin-Yin clearly wasn’t from around here, as evidenced by her strange choice of clothing. Lydia asks her how she got there, and Yin-Yin recalls her story. Yin-Yin remembers bursting forth from her coffin, recalling a lack of offerings as her reason for coming out. Yin-Yin looks around, and her eyes fall on a man with a shovel. She turns to him, asking him if he knows anything about dinner plans. The man, terrified of the reanimated dead body standing before him, shrieks and runs off into the night. Yin-Yin, naive as ever, has trouble wrapping her brain around why he ran away without giving her any food. Finally, Yin-Yin recalls wandering to where she is now after smelling something sweet in the distance, despite not knowing how far she would have to travel to find it. Lydia realizes that Yin-Yin is not a spirit, and sits her down to try to find out what is going on. Before she can do so, Yin-Yin has wandered off again, devouring more food that does not belong to her. Lydia immediately begins brainstorming ways to feed the spirits who have had their food taken from them by Yin-Yin. In order to make up for Yin-Yin eating all of their food, Lydia invites all of the spirits back to her personal estate, promising enough food to go around. After all of the spirits agree, Lydia turns to Yin-Yin, who apologizes for eating all of the food. Yin-Yin states that she didn’t know that the food belonged to anyone else, and continues to apologize. Lydia kindly states that she forgives her, and she understands, stating that “Unlife can be difficult for us all at first.” Lydia states that, before they figure out how to return Yin-Yin to the spirit world, she should enjoy herself a little bit first, and perhaps make some friends. Yin-Yin is surprised by this, stating that she had never had any friends before, other than her half-siblings, as she was never allowed out of her home. Lydia is surprised to hear this, and readily concludes that Yin-Yin must have been suffering from some kind of illness, which led to her eventual demise at a very young age. Lydia states that there is enough food for her in the city, and takes her by the hand in order to show her. Yin-Yin’s brittle wrist snaps, surprising Lydia. After seeing she was in no pain, Lydia proceeds to laugh it off, taking her by the sleeve instead. Units Notes: *Lydia is a seasonal summon unit only summonable for a limited time. *Yin-Yin is an event obtainable unit Related Dual Brave Bursts : Flamenco Rigor Characters Trivia *Lydia's character design was inspired by the Mexican holiday called "El Día de los Muertos," which translates to "The Day of the Dead." *Yin-Yin's character design was inspired by the Jiangshi, also known as the Chinese "hopping" zombie, which is a type of reanimated corpse in Chinese legends and folklore. *Lydia and Yin-Yin are the first bond pair to have the Elemental Synergy Prism.